


Bullet

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: As the bullet ripped through her shoulder, Peggy knew it was bad.





	Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by the one-word prompt: bullet.
> 
> One-word prompt taken from <http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts>

As the bullet ripped through her shoulder, Peggy knew it was bad. She staggered to the wall, leaning against it before sliding to the ground.

Pressure on her shoulder. Random words: Carter, ambulance, bullet.

Bullet. A simple word. Unassuming. Unimportant.

She whispered the only word that mattered: “Daniel.”

The response she wanted feathered her ear: “Right here, Peg.”

Her lips curled into a smile before all went black.

She awoke, surrounded by beeps. Hospital beeps. Incessant. Bloody annoying.

Yet she smiled. A familiar warmth around her hand. Calloused fingers, clammy palm. Comfort.

She whispered the only word that mattered: “Daniel.”


End file.
